


翻译-电影之夜 Movie Night (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Series: Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 在接下来的几天里，Shaw无数次质问自己一开始是为何会松口的。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834507
Kudos: 1





	翻译-电影之夜 Movie Night (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833382) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“ Ms. Shaw ， ”Harold 说， “ 我需要你到安全屋来一趟。 ”

“ 为什么？ ”Shaw 问，把手机紧紧的压在耳朵上， “ 有新号码了？ ”

“ 不太是。 ”Harold 声音里满是不详，然后便挂了电话。

Shaw 对着电话皱了皱眉，把手机丢回了包里。 Harold 说话很少这样含糊，在去安全屋的路上， Shaw 都一直想着到底是什么让他如此心烦气躁。

她一进门 Harold 就叫住了她， “ 啊， Ms. Shaw 。”

Shaw 眯起了眼， Harold 脸上那表情只会在一种情况下出现 —— 他想让她做点事，而这些事，绝不是特别讨喜或是令人愉悦的那一类。

“Shaw ！ ”

这声音是从沙发那边传来的， Shaw 瞥了一眼，只来得及看到一头黄色的卷发便发现 Gen 正朝她冲了过来。 Shaw 深吸一口气，为接下来可能的拥抱（或是其他差不多不舒服的东西）做好准备，但 Gen 在她面前停下了，抬头看着 Shaw 笑得十分开心，而不知怎么的， Shaw 发现自己也不自觉的也笑了起来。这见面没她想象中的那么尴尬。

现在是暑假，而 Gen 的学校在翻新大部分的公寓，导致她只能和 Harold 住一起。学期结束也就是四天前的事，但 Harold 看起来已经是一副备受煎熬的样子。

Shaw 在忙着号码，而今天是在放假后她第一次见到 Gen 。

同时她不怎么情愿的发现，她好像并没那么恼火。

“Finch ，怎么了？ ”Shaw 问， Finch 迅速的扫了一眼 Gen 才重新抬头看着她，代表不管他要说什么，他都不想让 Gen 听到。

“ 嘿，小鬼， ”Shaw 低头看着 Gen 说， “ 冰箱里有冰淇淋，想吃的话自己去拿。 ”

Gen 皱了皱眉，像是很想留下来听他们谈话，但 Shaw 一直坚持的瞪着她，直到 Gen 终于低下头，嘟囔着说了声 “ 好吧 ” 便消失在了厨房里。

在确定 Gen 走远了之后， Shaw 才回头看着 Harold ， “ 怎么？ ”

“ 这安全屋我要用几天。 ”

“ 给号码用？ ”Shaw 问。

“ 嘘。 ”Harold 谴责道，眼睛迅速朝厨房那头瞥了一眼。 Shaw 翻了个白眼， Gen 没有出来，而且，她是个聪明的孩子，如果有一天她自己弄明白了他们做的事的话， Shaw 一点都不会惊讶。毕竟，那孩子之前本来也是号码之一。 “ 这对他来说是最安全的地方了。 ”Harold 继续说，声音压得极低。

“ 对，所以呢？ ”Shaw 说。他们最近的这个号码并不是特别有趣，一个游手好闲的白痴，偏偏惹到了一些蠢得不是那么厉害的毒贩。

“ 所以， ”Harold 慢慢的说，不着痕迹的朝远离她的方向畏缩了一下， “ 我需要你帮我照看几天 Gen 。 ”

“ 不可能。 ”Shaw 说。

“ 就几晚， ”Harold 十分在理的说， “ 我不能把她和一个前毒贩一起留在这儿，对么？ ”

“ 不能， ”Shaw 不高兴的说，她了解 Gen ，她只会陷入一堆堆的麻烦中， “ 就几晚？ ”Shaw 犹豫的问。

“ 顶多几晚。 ”Harold 安慰她。

Shaw 重重的叹了口气，点点头， “ 好吧，行。 ”

Harold 微笑了起来。这次是他赢了，但 Shaw 一定会确保他记得这是他欠她的。

“ 我在 Plaza 给你们订了房间。” Harold 说。

“ 为什么？ ”Shaw 皱皱眉， “ 我那儿怎么了？ ” 如果她非得给一个十一岁的孩子当保姆的话，她会倾向于呆在一个她熟悉的地方，比如，自己家。

Harold 只是一脸忧虑的皱着眉， Shaw 叹了口气，问： “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 我不认为那是明智的选择。 ” 他说。

“ 为什么？ ”Shaw 说， “ 我不会让她接近我的枪，我又不蠢。 ”

“Ms. Shaw ，我不是担心这个。 ”Harold 说，看起来丝毫没被 Shaw 的军火库所困扰。

“ 那到底怎么了？ ”Shaw 问，她有多余的房间，武器会牢牢的锁好，食物也从来都不是问题 ……“Root 。 ”

“ 我只是不觉得 ——”Harold 开口。

“ 她都不在家， ”Shaw 翻了个白眼， Harold 的担忧并不是出乎意料的事，只让她觉得很烦， “ 我才不要呆在什么愚蠢的酒店里。 ” 如果他只是担心 Gen 会碰到 Root 的话，便完全不是个问题， Root 和那群书呆子们正在外面干着 the Machine 给的任务，要几天后才会回来。

“ 哦，好吧。 ”Harold 最后说。

“ 所以我能和 Shaw 一起住了？ ” 一个兴奋的声音说。

Harold 被吓了一跳， Shaw 转身狠狠的瞪着 Gen ，那孩子正站在厨房门口，一手拿着桶冰淇淋一手拿着勺子。

“ 你是找不到碗么？ ”Shaw 怒目而视。 Gen 拿出嘴里的勺子又重新放回了桶里，让 Shaw 痛苦的皱起了眉，这简直太恶心了， Shaw 在心里提醒自己下次想吃时一定不要靠近那桶冰淇淋。

Gen 耸耸肩， “ 所以我能和你一起住了么？ ”

Shaw 转身看着 Harold ，他看起来还是有些不确定，但最后，不管他还在困扰什么，那些烦忧和一个毒贩比起来似乎都完全不值得一提。他终于点点头， Gen 直接兴奋的尖叫了起来，在 Shaw 狠狠的瞪视下才终于消停了一会儿。

在接下来的几天中， Shaw 不停的思考着自己当初为什么会同意这个差事。

*

“ 你就住这儿？ ”Gen 说，厌恶的皱了皱鼻子。

“ 怎么？ ”Shaw 问， “ 这儿又怎么了？ ” 她承认这公寓不是她一贯的风格，她喜欢简洁得只有必需品的那种，但 the Machine 明显不这么认为，同时也没给她多少选择。不过她觉得自己也可以接受，只是需要点适应的时间而已。这里是一块能遮风挡雨的地方，床没有软得恶心，厨房面积美得惊人，并且，有充足的空间给 Shaw 放枪。

唯一美中不足的地方便是满客厅里到处都是的电脑零件，但比起以前都还算好。在 Shaw 有一次（绝对是不小心）踩到了一个相当重要（ Root 说的）的母板上之后， Root 已经把她的那些垃圾收拾得干净多了。

“ 没怎么， ”Gen 迅速说， “ 只是和我想象中不太一样而已。 ”

“ 随你吧， ”Shaw 咕哝道，一点都不在意 Gen 本以为会是什么样子， “ 你房间在那儿。 ”

“ 我有自己房间？ ”Gen 叫道。

Shaw 翻了个白眼， “ 只是个多余的房间而已。 ”

但 Gen 脸上的兴奋和激动一点都没有消散，不过，这只维持到了她看到房间里面的那一刻。

“ 有问题么？ ”Shaw 问，得意的笑了。

Gen 耸耸肩， “ 有些太空了而已，但比起和另外三个女孩住一个房间还是要好多了。 ”

她把包丢上床，自己也跳了上去，在床上蹦了几次，像是在测试。觉得满意后她才转头看着 Shaw ， “ 所以 …… 我们今晚干嘛？ ”

“ 呃 ……”Shaw 说，十一岁的孩子喜欢做什么？

“ 我们可以看电影么？ ”Gen 问，一点没被 Shaw 的迟疑所困扰。

“ 呃，行吧。 ”Shaw 回答。

“ 太好了！ ”Gen 说， “ 我买了几盘 DVD ，能吃爆米花么？”

Gen 跌宕起伏的情绪让 Shaw 觉得自己就快要抽筋了。

“ 我没有爆米花。 ”Shaw 说。她有好几天都没去超市了，这些天她只在号码的间歇中叫了几次外卖，她只在上次 Root 在时才正儿八经的去了次超市。

“ 好吧，我们能去买么？ ”

“ 好吧。 ”Shaw 说，开始思忖着是否该去找 Harold 要点资金，这些清单都该算在他头上。

*

她们买了爆米花和其他的很多东西，在把爆米花放进微波炉后， Gen 进房间去拿电影。 Shaw 不知道她即将会被迫看什么电影，但反正她给自己买了六箱酒，只要 Harold 不发现的话，喝醉似乎是最好的选择。

正当她拿着啤酒在沙发上坐定，深吸一口气为一晚上的无聊透顶做准备时，她听见大门的锁开了。

除了她自己，只有一个人有这里的钥匙 ……

Shaw 把啤酒丢在茶几上，迅速站起来奔了过去，终于赶在 Root 进来之前冲到了门口。她把 Root 推进了走道，把门紧紧的关在身后。

“ 你在这儿干嘛？ ”Shaw 低声吼道。

Root 沉下了脸，伸手抚平了夹克， “ 如果我还没记错的话，我住这儿。 ”

“ 你不是还要过三天才回来么？ ”Shaw 说。

“ 好吧，这和我想象中的欢迎回家不太一样。 ”Root 说，朝仍攥着她夹克的那只手看了过去，一脸的笑， Shaw 迅速放开了手，狠狠的瞪了过去。

“Harold 会被吓尿的。 ”Shaw 说。

“ 为什么？ ”Root 说，悠闲的靠在走道的墙上朝 Shaw 一阵阵的送着秋波， “ 我们要怎么一述别情 …… 管他什么事？ ” 她问，声音诱惑的低了下来。

Shaw 抿了抿嘴唇， “ 我不是说 ——”

“ 你干了什么？ ”Root 眯着眼睛，身体猛然直了起来， “ 又把我电脑弄坏了？ ”

“ 没有， ”Shaw 恼火的说， “ 这事儿有点复杂，我 ——”

“ 怎么了？ ”

Shaw 闻言猛地转过身，发现 Gen 正站在门口，而这直接将她满心的恼火点燃了。 Shaw 迅速的朝 Root 瞥了一眼，发现她笑得正诡异。

“ 你一定是 Gen 。 ”Root 说，满眼都写着不友好。 Shaw 闭上眼，这不是她喜欢的局面。

“ 你是谁？ ”Gen 泰然自若的问。

“ 我是 Root 。 ”

“ 这又是什么鬼名字？ ”Gen 问。

Root 狠狠的瞪了过来， Shaw 哼了一声，丝毫不受影响。

整个走廊都蔓延着一股尴尬的沉默， Gen 继续瞪着 Root 看，一脸怀疑和谨慎。

Shaw 清了清嗓子， “ 要不你回去看看爆米花好没，让我和我朋友再聊一会儿。 ”

“ 好吧。 ”Gen 说，奇怪了看了眼 Root 便进去了。

门一关上 Shaw 就开了口： “ 你不能呆在这儿。 ”

“ 为什么不能？ ”Root 问，嘴唇撅了起来。

“ 我告诉过你了， ”Shaw 说，没理 Root 正撅得老高的嘴唇，虽然这确实调动起了她心里某个奇怪的东西，这不是 Root 第一次用这个技俩，而 Shaw 恼火的发现，随着时间流逝， Root 这动作越发的不那么令人讨厌了， “Harold 会不高兴。 ”

“ 那我还能去哪儿？ ”Root 问。

“ 我怎么知道， ”Shaw 说， “ 旅馆之类的。 ”

Root 的嘴撅得更高了， Shaw 发现自己的抵抗正在一点点的瓦解，这让她挫败得想捶墙。

“Shaw ，别这样， ”Root 说，笑得一脸羞怯的踏入了 Shaw 的安全距离内，“你不会让我冻死街头对吧？”

“ 外面有 37 度。” Shaw 说，这导致 Root 的嘴再次撅了起来，而现在的近距离导致这动作更加难以抗拒。

“ 我保证，我会拿出最好的表现。 ”Root 说。

Shaw 重重的叹了口气， “ 好吧。 ” 她说， Root 脸上立刻绽放出了灿烂的笑容，这比撅嘴要好，但她依然情不自禁的畏缩了一下。 Shaw 绝不会上当，和 Root 每想出什么恶作剧时眼里的那光一样，这笑容绝对不可信。

Root 前倾了一些结束了她们间的距离，然后狠狠的吻了上来。

Shaw 条件反射般立刻就加深了这个吻，接着她的大脑才反应过来。她将 Root 推开，狠狠的瞪着她，同时用手背擦了擦嘴，就像 Root 在上面留了些极其肮脏的东西一样。

“ 这个不行。 ”Shaw 说，朝她们间示意了一下。

她本以为 Root 又要撅嘴，但 Root 却莫名其妙的笑了起来，而如果说 Shaw 在和 Root 同居的这短短一段时间有学到什么的话，那便是提防在这种笑容下的 Root 。

“ 随你怎么说， Sameen 。 ”

“ 那就好。 ”Shaw 说，但她脑海里有一个声音一直在尖声提醒着她 ——Root 答应得如此容易，其中必定有诈。

进门后 Root 脱下了夹克， “ 我们要干嘛？ ” 她问。

“ 看电影。 ”Shaw 说，朝沙发走了过去，重新拿起了茶几上那瓶啤酒。

“ 哦， ”Root 说， “ 爱情喜剧片？ ”

Shaw 拉下了脸， “ 不是。 ”

至少 …… 她希望不是，但十一岁的孩子就喜欢那种电影不是么？ Shaw 不知道今晚还能不能更糟一点。她突然有些后悔，她应该买些比啤酒更烈的东西。

Root 冲她挑了挑眉。

“Gen 选的。 ”Shaw 咕哝道，然后倒在了沙发上坐着。

“ 噢你真好。 ”Root 讥讽道。

Root 在她身旁坐下了， Shaw 咬咬牙朝沙发旁边挪了挪，然后才意识到已经没有位置给她挪了。她瞪了 Root 一眼，但 Root 似乎毫无察觉，她拿过 Shaw 手上的啤酒仰头喝了一口。

“ 你是不是觉得你手脚长多了需要丢一只？ ”Shaw 问，一把夺回了啤酒。

“ 你要帮我？ ”Root 用自以为撩人的语气说。但其实，一点都不撩人。

“ 你怎么会沦落为保姆的？ ”Root 问，然后笑了， “ 你是不是又惹 Harold 生气了？ ”

“ 我只是在帮 Finch 的忙好么？ ”Shaw 嘟囔道，仰头喝了一大口啤酒。然后 Root 的手毫无预兆的便放到了她大腿上，她一个仰头，差点呛死。

“ 你在干嘛？ ”Shaw 简洁的问。

“ 没干嘛。 ”Root 一脸纯洁，移开了手。 Shaw 眯着眼瞪着她， Root 正假装在打哈欠，用力向上舒展着双手，然后自然的垂下，一只手攀着 Shaw 的肩。

“ 真的？ ”Shaw 说， “ 这就是你 ‘ 最好的表现 ’ ？ ”

“ 怎么？ ”Root 说，依然一脸假得不能再假的纯洁样， “ 我又没做什么。 ”

“ 噢太对了，你没有。 ”Shaw 说，把 Root 的手推开了。

“ 我只是在做电影前的准备而已。 ”Root 抗议道。

“ 管好你的手。 ”Shaw 警告道，虽然心里严重怀疑 Root 是否会照做。

“ 我希望你们会喜欢复仇者联盟， ”Gen 说，一手抱着一大碗爆米花一手拿着 DVD ，从厨房走了过来，“这是我最喜欢的电影。”她把爆米花放在茶几上，然后把 DVD 塞进了播放机里。 Shaw 想集中注意力去看 Gen 在做什么，但 Root 到处乱摸的手让这个任务变得极其艰难。在 Gen 转过身来皱眉看着她们时， Root 才停住了。

“ 我看了大概十多次了。 ”Gen 说。

“ 好极了。 ”Shaw 说，用余光狠狠的瞪着 Root 。

Gen 环视了一圈，似乎不确定要坐哪儿。几秒种后，她故意朝沙发走了过来一屁股挤进了 Root 和 Shaw 中间，用手肘用力挤着 Shaw 的腰，直到她牢牢的坐进了沙发里。 Root 不得不朝旁边挪了点位置，从 Gen 头顶上对她阴沉沉的拉下了脸。

Shaw 得意的笑了，至少现在这个位置确保了 Root 的手不会到处乱摸，她用余光仔细的看着 Root ，发现她正叉手盯着 Gen 打开了电视，一脸傲慢。

在开场还没完时 Shaw 就干掉了一瓶啤酒，她立刻起身拿了第二瓶，没打算也给 Root 带一瓶。

电影里有很多动作戏，而随着情节发展， Shaw 不得不承认她还挺喜欢这电影的，但她尽力没让自己表现出来，用手撑着头，假装着一副无聊到死的表情。事实是，她十分恼火，恼火自己竟然会喜欢这种愚蠢的英雄电影，更恼火 Gen ，她简直是个爆米花狂魔，吃得之快，就像一小时前她根本没吃过那个起司汉堡一样。

过了很久，电影终于完了， Shaw 关掉了电视。时间已经很晚了 —— 这电影比她想象中的要长很多，她的眼睛已经因疲倦而变得越发沉重。

“ 你喜欢么？ ”Gen 抬头问她，一脸期待。

“ 不太喜欢。 ”Shaw 说，或许她回答得太快了一点， Root 从 Gen 头上丢给她一个了然的表情， Shaw 没理她。

“ 她在撒谎， ”Root 说， “ 她喜欢。 ”

“ 我最喜欢雷神， ”Gen 生活， Shaw 的消极情绪似乎对她毫无影响， “ 你最喜欢谁？ ”

Shaw 没说话，全神贯注的消灭手里那瓶啤酒。

“ 嗯， ”Root 说， “ 我喜欢钢铁侠，他有些很酷的小玩意儿。 ”

“ 我敢肯定他最多只是黑寡妇的助手而已。 ”Shaw 说。

“ 你是不是就是那样的？ ”Gen 转头问 Root ，每在 Gen 尝试和 Root 说话时她都显得十分犹豫，这不怪她， Root 从没想过让自己变得讨喜一点，从来没有过， “Shaw 的助手？ ”

Shaw 轻笑了起来，低声咕哝了句：“她更像故事里的恶棍。”

但她的音量还是足够让其他人听得一清二楚， Shaw 转过头洋洋得意的对 Root 一笑，却发现对方脸上有受伤的情绪一闪而过，她翻了个白眼，足以暗示 Root 这只是个玩笑、她只是以此来报复 Root 那双不老实的手而已。但无论如何，这都是个愚蠢至极的谈话， Shaw 不清楚自己为什么还要参与。

她旁边的 Gen 响亮的打了个哈欠，这孩子一定累了，而且她肯定睡得比 Shaw 多。

“ 孩子，该睡觉了。 ”Shaw 说。

Gen 撅着嘴，像是要抗议，但随之而来的第二个哈欠坐实了 Shaw 的观点。“好吧。” Gen 说，从沙发上站了起来。

Shaw 看着 Gen 慢慢的朝那个空房间走去，然后自己也站了起来，活动了下僵硬的四肢。她能感到 Root 在看她，盯着她的领口和腰带上露出来的肌肤。

“ 我要上床了。 ”Shaw 说，朝卧室走去。

“ 好主意。 ”Root 说，紧紧的跟了上来。走到门口的时候， Shaw 转过身把一床毯子丢在了 Root 脸上。

“ 你睡沙发。 ”

Root 又撅起了嘴，但这次， Shaw 没有妥协，她牢牢的瞪着 Root ，直到对方终于明白她没在开玩笑。

“ 真的？ ”Root 说。

“ 真的。 ”Shaw 说，转身便准备把门拍 Root 脸上。

“ 从没想过你竟有这么的假正经。 ”Root 咕哝道，紧紧的抱着毯子，像一只被遗弃的动物一样。

Shaw 不觉得有什么好愧疚的， Root 本来就还没到计划里该回来的时间，就她而言，她还有三晚上可以一人睡一张床。

*

在睡觉前， Root 在心里暗暗记下要去买一个好一点的沙发，现在这个让脖子十分的难受，而如果她还要在这个上面睡几晚的话，她无论如何都得把这沙发弄舒服一点。

最后， Root 花了好几小时才睡着，即便如此，她的大部分时间都在沙发上辗转反侧，最后还差点从沙发上掉下去。

她惊醒的时候，灿烂阳光正透过窗帘的间隙直直的照进屋里，脖子一阵尖锐的疼痛，但让她完全清醒的是另外一件事 ——Gen 正坐在茶几上，边吃麦片边看着她睡觉，让她吓了一大跳。

“ 天，小鬼， ”Root 咕哝道，用手疲倦的揉揉脸， “ 你还能更诡异些么？ ”

“ 你真名是什么？ ”Gen 从满嘴的麦片里挤出一句话， “Root 肯定不是真名。 ”

“ 你不是个小间谍么？ ”Root 说，从沙发上坐起来，任由毯子滑到她的大腿上， “ 自己去查啊。 ”

Gen 笑了，像是正等着这个挑战一样， “ 你知道，我很擅长这个的。 ” 她警告道。

“ 随你吧。 ”Root 咕哝道。 Gen 一边吃着麦片一边坚持不懈的瞪着她，在 Gen 仔细审查的目光下， Root 觉得十分的局促。

“ 你可以现在就告诉我。 ”Gen 建议道。

“ 那又有什么难度？ ”Root 说，在 Shaw 出来时几乎是如释重负，这孩子已经快把她烦得要死。

Shaw 朝她们走了过来，眼睛眯成了一条线， “ 你起得早了些。 ” 她对 Gen 说。

Gen 耸耸肩， “ 宿舍里她们起得更早。 ”

“ 早餐的话，请自便。 ”Shaw 阴沉沉的咕哝道，瞥了眼 Gen 手里的麦片。

“Root 真名是什么？ ”Gen 迅速的问，似乎这样就能让 Shaw 在无意识中回答一样。

Shaw 没理这个问题，沉着脸去了厨房。但 Gen 似乎并不在意，而 Root 十分惊讶这孩子竟然能在才过了一晚的现在就显得如此随意，虽然在找出 Root 真名的任务上毫无建树，但 Gen 似乎也毫不泄气，这让 Root 十分恼火。

Gen 还在继续盯着她看， Root 忍不住开了口： “ 你就不能去烦其他什么人么？ ”Gen 的目光让她很想抬手检查下头发，看看有没什么奇怪的地方。

“ 你为什么觉得这很烦？ ”Gen 问。

“ 你为什么又有这么多问题？ ”Root 还嘴，但对方的回应又是一个耸肩，让她禁不住开始想这是否是 Gen 的标志性动作。

尴尬依然在空气中蔓延着， Root 从没和一个孩子呆这么久过而她完全不知道该说些什么。幸运的是， Shaw 回来了，虽然她怀疑 Shaw 也没什么带孩子的经验，但她在 Gen 身边明显要比 Root 自在许多。

Shaw 一手一个热气腾腾的杯子，她递给了 Root 一个，然后坐在沙发另一头慢慢的抿着自己的咖啡。 Root 深吸了口气，新鲜咖啡的味道让她立刻便清醒了许多。

Root 不知道这是否是 Gen 计划好的（她怀疑是的），但正在她喝了第一口时， Gen 说出了她的下一个问题。

“Root 是你女朋友么？ ”

Root 呛住了，她咳了好一会儿才控制住自己。

“ 不是。 ”Shaw 迅速的说，狠狠的瞪了 Root 一眼，似乎在说这都是她的错。

“ 我是说，是的话也没什么， ”Gen 继续说， “ 虽然 Root 有些奇怪 ——”

“ 嘿！ ”Root 抗议道。

“—— 但你也奇怪，所以我觉得没什么。 ”Gen 没有理会，自顾自的说完了她的话。

“ 她不是我女朋友。 ”Shaw 阴沉沉的说。

“ 你在撒谎，我从猫眼里看到你们亲嘴了， ”Gen 说， “ 我是个间谍，记得么？我又不蠢。 ”

“ 是不蠢， ”Root 小声说，只够 Shaw 听见， “ 只是个好管闲事小屁孩。 ”

“ 嘿！ ”Shaw 责骂道，对着 Root 怒目而视。

“ 呃，她确实是啊。 ”Root 说，毫不在意自己听起来有多幼稚，她的脖子还因睡沙发而疼得厉害，而就她而言，这都是这孩子的错。

“ 你们吵架了么？ ”Gen 问， “ 所以 Root 才会睡沙发？ ”

Shaw 夸张的叹了口气， “ 不是 —— 听着，我们 ……”

Root 扬起了眉毛，嘴角也忍不住开始上扬。她在等着 Shaw 说完那个句子，她们还没正式谈过她们间的这事，而 Root 也希望保持这样，因为这很容易，严肃谈论并给关系下定义这种事，对她们俩来说都太过真实。

“ 好吧，这很复杂。 ”Shaw 继续说。

“ 为什么复杂？ ”Gen 问， “ 你们要么就是，要么就不是。 ”

Root 紧紧的抿着嘴，摇了摇头，这孩子比她想象中的还要烦人，而 Shaw 的镇定让她更加的惊讶。就她对 Shaw 的理解来看，她现在如果没在抓耳挠腮，估计就已经把枪拔出来了。

“ 别问这么多问题。 ”Shaw 嘟囔道。

“ 为什么？ ”Gen 问， Root 注意到了那孩子嘴角的笑，让她明白她一定是故意的， Shaw 出口的每一个敷衍的词都只让这孩子觉得更加有趣。

“ 去穿衣服， ”Shaw 声音绷得紧紧的， “ 然后洗碗，我不会帮你洗。 ”

“ 好吧。 ”Gen 说，气势汹汹的朝厨房冲了过去。

Root 心不在焉的揉着脖子，看着 Gen 离开，在确定她听不到之后才开口： “ 这个所谓的小间谍要在这里呆多久？ ”

“Finch 说就几晚。 ”Shaw 说，抿着自己的咖啡。

“ 那就好， ”Root 说， “ 这孩子烦透了。 ”

“ 她也没那么烦。 ”Shaw 心不在焉的说。

Root 嗤之以鼻， “ 你在开玩笑么？ ” 在 Shaw 继续面无表情的看着她之后她才继续说， “ 你没开玩笑 …… 你和这孩子到底怎么回事？ ”

“ 没什么。 ”Shaw 说，在座位上不安的动了动。但 Root 记得 Shaw 总坚持带在身上的那个列宁勋章，即便在 Samaritan 时期和她两人隐姓埋名的逃命阶段都没有丢失过；她也记得，在 Shaw 以为自己已把勋章丢失在那个她差点丧命的沙漠中后，她把勋章还给她时 Shaw 是有多么的感激。这些天以来 Shaw 一直都把那勋章藏得好好的，但 Root 知道她也一定带在身边。这很奇怪， Root 无法理解这其中的缘由，也不理解她自己一旦想起这时心里那莫名其妙的类似于嫉妒的东西是从何而来。

“ 那么， ”Root 说，决定在 Shaw 变得暴躁之前换一个话题， “ 既然她知道我们的事了，这代表我能不睡沙发了么？ ”

“ 绝对不行。 ”Shaw 说。门口传来了敲门声，她起身去应门。

“ 噢，得了吧， ”Root 撅起了嘴， “ 这东西很不舒服。 ”

“ 关我什么事， ”Shaw 说， “ 你就不应该提前回来。 ”

“ 我以为你见到我会很高兴。 ”Root 嘟囔道，看着 Shaw 开了门。

“Harold ， ”Shaw 惊讶的说，微微带上点门不让他看到里面。 Root 笑了，起身便朝门走去， “ 你来这儿干嘛？ ”

“ 号码的事比想象中结束得早了一些， ”Harold 说， “ 我觉得我可以把 Ms. Zhirova 带走了。 ”

“ 哦。 ”Shaw 说。

“Harry ，嗨。 ”Root 从 Shaw 身后说，声音明朗。 Shaw 的身体瞬间便紧张了起来，这让她得意的笑了， Harold 皱成一团的眉头都不能影响她的心情。

“Root 回来早了。 ”Shaw 迅速解释道。

“ 我发现了， ”Harold 说， “Ms. Groves ，你的旅行还愉快么？ ” 他语气中那强迫着挤出来的礼貌让 Root 很想翻个白眼。

“ 还不错， ”Root 说，冲 Harold 灿烂的笑着，直到他明显的不安起来，“多谢你记挂。”

她身旁的 Shaw 一直在捅她的腰，同时用余光狠狠的瞪着她。她记起 Shaw 好像在昨晚说过如果她在这里的话 Harold 会不高兴，这让她突然有些好奇 Shaw 到底有没做一些万一东窗事发的准备。 Root 确实有些不好意思 …… 但她在沙发上睡了一晚，这已足够消弭她的愧疚之情。

沉默渐渐蔓延开去，而 Root 觉得这对 Harold 和 Shaw 来说比对她要尴尬的多。在 Gen 出现时他们俩都明显松了一口气， Gen 在看到 Harold 时明显有些抵触，她几乎是垂头丧气的回去拿东西。

在 Gen 从房间里出来后， Shaw 开口问道： “ 准备了么？ ”

Gen 点点头，把背包朝肩上扶了一些， “ 谢谢你让我留下来。 ” 她说。

“ 没事儿。 ”Shaw 冷漠的说。

“ 来。 ”Harold 说，不耐烦的示意 Gen 跟上。

“ 再见， Shaw ， ”Gen 说，跟着 Harold 进了楼道，“再见， Groves 。”她笑着补了一句。

Root 沉下了脸，在 Shaw 关上门后问： “ 那孩子是所有的事都要来监听一把么？ ”

Shaw 耸耸肩，喝完了最后一口咖啡，然后得意的笑了， “ 我觉得她喜欢你， Groves 。 ”

Root 眯起了眼，就算那孩子喜欢她，这感情也绝不是相互的，但现在看来，至少她不用再忍那孩子几天。

“ 随便吧， ”Root 说， “ 我要睡觉。 ”

现在还很早，而除非是 the Machine 有什么任务或是 Shaw 恼火得把她从床上扯起来的话， Root 一般不睡到中午不会起来。

“ 你以为你在朝哪儿走？ ”Shaw 问，把 Root 定在了半路上。

“ 呃，去床上？ ”Root 说，但 …… 如果 Shaw 要以另一种方式欢迎她回家的话 ……

但不管这想法让她笑得有多灿烂有多挑逗， Shaw 坚若磐石的脸都迅速的让她笑不起来了。

“ 不行， ”Shaw 说， “ 你还是睡沙发。 ”

“什么？为什么？” Root 说，又撅起了嘴，但她怀疑这和昨晚一样不会起多大作用。“那孩子都不在。”她几乎就是在哀嚎了，不，她一定是在哀嚎，而就 Shaw 脸上的表情来看，这让 Shaw 越发的暴躁了起来。

“ 那又怎样， ”Shaw 说， “ 你本来就还没到回来的时候，接下来两晚上这床都只能属于我。 ”

“ 准确来说， ”Root 说，走近了些，用手划过 Shaw 光洁的臂膀， Shaw 手上立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩，不过这也是唯一能证明她有被 Root 影响的一点， “ 现在是白天。 ”

Shaw 得意的笑了，踮起脚尖，只在她们嘴唇间留了毫厘的距离，而这立刻便让 Root 有了种一口气喘不上来的感觉，她期待的舔了舔嘴唇。

“ 我不管， ”Shaw 说，突然后退了回去，对着 Root 明显的失望得意笑了， “ 你还是只能睡沙发。 ”

“ 呃，好吧。 ”Root 怒气冲冲的说。已经没力气去争了，她重重的倒在沙发上，用毯子蒙住头，将她自己与外界隔离开去。毯子挡住了阳光， the Machine 也降低了声音，轻柔的对她耳语。只有 Shaw 在尽力制造着噪音，窝在厨房里乒乒乓乓的不知道捣鼓些什么。好吧， Root 咬牙切齿的想，就因为 _你_ 可以在天不亮就起床……

厨房里传来了一声锅铲相撞的声音， Root 恼火的呻吟了一声，换了个姿势，希望能找到舒服点的位置，但她没找到，这是一项不可能完成的任务，而等 Shaw 拿着盘煎蛋从厨房里出来时， Root 的心情已经一落千丈的糟糕到了极点。

“我要买个新沙发。” Root 宣布道，在她抬脚为 Shaw 腾位置时，她的脖子又开始了剧烈的疼痛。

“ 不行， ”Shaw 从满口的食物中挤出一句话， “ 我喜欢这个沙发。 ”

“ 你来睡这个试试看。 ”Root 嘟囔道。

“ 现在又不是睡觉时间。 ”Shaw 笑了。

“我恨你。” Root 对着沙发垫咕哝。

“你没有。” Shaw 说，又往嘴里刨了点煎蛋。

“ 现在的话，挺恨的。 ”Root 说，终于放弃了任何睡觉的希望，她打了个哈欠坐了起来， “ 你至少有给我做早餐吧？ ”

“ 没有。 ”Shaw 说。

Root 沉下了脸，在 Shaw 的这种心情下，她确实不可能期待太多，但 Root 这一早上也没怎么好过，她又累、脖子又疼，而现在，她还饿了。

都怪那个愚蠢的孩子。

“ 那我能吃点你的么？ ”Root 问。

“ 不行。 ”

“ 求你了？ ”Root 哀嚎着说。

Shaw 叹了口气，最后吃了一口然后把盘子递给了 Root ， Root 微笑了起来，急切的向下吞着煎蛋。

这对 Root 来说是一个小小的胜利，虽然她想象中的欢迎回家并不是这样，但 Shaw 愿意和她分享她的早餐……这绝对是个好迹象。


End file.
